His Face, Her Eyes
by ONIX-21
Summary: Lily Potter takes a newborn Harry to visit an old friend. One-shot. Not Severitus. No Lily/Snape.


**Title: **His Face, Her Eyes

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter

**Summary: **Lily Potter takes a newborn Harry to visit an old friend. One-shot. Not Severitus. No Lily/Snape.

**A/N: **Written 9th November 2009. Just a small one-shot. I enjoyed writing about James and Lily and also baby Harry, so I decided to write just Lily this time. This idea came in to my head and wouldn't go away. I find Snape quite interesting to write too so I thought I'd experiment to see if I could write him. He's definitely out of character though, I think lol. This is 1,254 words without the A/N.

* * *

Severus Snape had recently been appointed as Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry by Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

Snape has been working as a spy for the Order of the Phoenix, an organisation of witches and wizards fighting to defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort.

At this moment Snape was sitting at his desk in his classroom arranging his potion ingredients. He had been at it for a few hours now when suddenly there was a quiet knock at the door.

"Come in". He called absentmindedly. He heard the door creak open and soft footsteps making their way towards him. He glanced up from his work and was taken aback upon seeing Lily Evans, now Potter standing in the middle of the room.

She was wearing a dark green jumper, which matched her eyes, and dark blue jeans. Her long hair was loose and flowing around her shoulders and she had a small smile on her face.

Snape noted that she was carrying what appeared to be a baby carrier seat which she now placed on the table nearest to her and so it was facing away from Snape's desk.

Snape has always cared deeply for Lily and regretted the day when he had destroyed their friendship. He had been angry when he learnt of her marriage to James Potter and was then upset when he heard they had also had a child together.

He had no idea of why Lily Potter would be visiting him and why she would bring her child along, for he realised that there must be a baby in that carrier.

"Hello Severus". Lily said softly with a nervous edge but also a smile. Snape merely blinked at the woman for a moment before gathering his thoughts.

"Hello Lily". He replied, his voice just as soft. "What brings you here?". He asked curiously, eyeing the back of the baby seat before fixing his gaze once again upon Lily. The young witch fidgeted slightly before pulling in a deep breath.

"Well, I suppose you've heard about my son". She started. Snape nodded stiffly in confirmation. "I thought I'd bring him to meet you". Snape again blinked in surprise, momentarily lost for words.

"Why?". He blurted out finally. Lily looked uncomfortable, seemingly unknowing what to say next. She sighed.

"Straight after Harry was born, James ran around excited introducing him to all of his friends, everyone he knew and a few he didn't know". She paused with a laugh. "Of course I did the same but it occurred to me that I consider you my friend, or we were once friends at least and I wanted Harry to meet you". She finished with a hesitant smile.

Snape just continued to stare at his old friend. He was surprised by what she said but also touched. He felt warmth course through him at learning that she still considered him her friend.

A thought then occurred to him of her husband, a man he loathed and who loathed him back just as much. Snape could not imagine James Potter being happy with Lily introducing their son to his old enemy.

"I'm shocked Potter had allowed you to come here or that he isn't at least here as well keeping guard". Snape sneered. Lily waved a hand dismissively.

"Oh please, I know how much you two hate each other so I told him not to come". She said as if stating the obvious. Snape bristled, feeling anger rise up inside himself.

"I don't need you to protect me". He protested, rising to his feet, only to be cut off.

"I know. I didn't do it for you. I didn't want you two fighting in front of my son that's all". Lily said sharply, annoyed now at having to placate him.

Seeing that Lily was becoming angry and knowing that she can be a force to be reckoned with, Snape tried to reign in his own anger and calm down.

"Fine". He said with gritted teeth. Lily smiled happily.

"Come on then". She said waving him over to her and turning the baby seat around. Snape took a deep breath to prepare himself for what he might see. He reached the table just as Lily had finished arranging the seat.

In said seat was a tiny baby boy, sleeping, wrapped up in a dark red woollen blanket. The boy had smooth, ivy coloured skin with tufts of jet black hair sprouting from his head.

Lily carefully picked up her son and cradled him in her arms lovingly.

"Unfortunately he's sleeping at the moment. He fell asleep as I was walking through the school". She said quietly so as not to wake the baby. Snape nodded awkwardly. He did not know what to do. He felt that he should say something but did not know what would be appropriate. He was saved, in a way, when Lily suddenly held her son out towards him. She wanted Snape to hold Harry. Before he could protest he was awkwardly cradling his old friend's baby. Lily giggled.

"He looks like a copy of Potter". Snape said with mild disgust.

"Yes I know. He inherited his father's awful hair. Poor thing". Lily replied as she smoothed her fingers over her son's short, silky hair. Snape smirked in response as he gazed down at the little boy. Snape was amazed at how small Harry was. He had never been around babies before.

Harry's skin looked soft and healthy; he had long eyelashes touching his cheeks and a small button nose.

"He's acceptable". He admitted grudgingly, never moving his eyes from the little bundle in his arms. Lily smiled knowingly.

"I'm hoping he'll grow in to some of my looks". She said. "Though he does have one of my features". She declared with a wide grin. Snape looked at her confused, because to his trained eyes the baby was an exact replica of his father. Lily smiled cheekily.

"Watch". She ordered. She rubbed the back of her hand softly over Harry's cheek and called 'Harry' quietly.

Snape watched on as two tiny hands rose slightly in to the air and the fingers flexed as if they were trying to grasp something. The baby gave a wide yawn and then his eyes fluttered open.

Snape gasped sharply as he gazed in to sparkling emerald green orb, identical to those belonging to the woman standing next to him. Lily smiled widely.

"See". She said proudly.

Snape just continued to watch as those innocent green eyes stared up at him. His own eyes shined with warmth. As he said, he had never been around a baby before but he could not help but marvel at how amazing they are, especially this baby. Young Harry was very cute even when he had been sleeping, his features were soft and he was very warm and cuddly. Those eyes just made him even more perfect in Snape's view because he had inherited Snape's favourite feature of Lily.

He became aware suddenly that Lily was watching him worriedly, for he had been silent for a long while.

"He's beautiful Lily". He decided with a hint of a smile. Lily grinned happily back.

"I can bring him back sometimes to visit if you like, so you can see how he's doing". She offered and when Snape gave a small nod she started to chatter on about her son. While the Potion's Master held the little baby and watched him even after those stunning green orbs fluttered shut once again.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
